


Shades of Cool

by zeleanorfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And then kisses eleanor, Established Relationship, F/M, Zayn wears lipstick, its v short, zeleanor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeleanorfics/pseuds/zeleanorfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is bored in the morning and Eleanor is still asleep. So, obviously he puts on her lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest thing we've ever written, sorry if there are mistakes.

It was most likely the first time in the four years Zayn has known Eleanor that he was awake before her. Not only was Eleanor the morning person, but Zayn was normally never awake before noon on a day he wasn’t working.

He even got to Eleanor’s flat late, around midnight. Yet here he was, awake at 8:55 (an unholy hour in his book). He sat up in Eleanor’s bed, the frame creaking slightly underneath him. He offered to buy her a new one months ago, but she wouldn’t have it. Apparently that would be weird if Zayn spent money on buying her a new bed (which it totally wouldn’t be).

He leaned over, trying to get a look at her face, which was currently covered by her hair, so it was only safe to assume she was still asleep. Eleanor had been up late as well, so it’s not too odd that she was still in bed. Zayn sighed, his shoulders rising and falling with it. He normally wouldn’t be so bored, but it was a long few months and being off tour was strange now that he wasn’t preoccupied from the moment he woke.

He slid the covers off him, the heat from them becoming too much, and his bladder was filling all too fast. He felt like he was going to piss anywhere if he moved an inch. He risked it anyways and crawled out of the bed, stumbling onto the floor a bit before finally getting his legs to function normally again. “Holy shit.” He complained, his back popping as he made his way to the small bathroom that was connected to Eleanor’s room.

He stood over the toilet and started to piss, but couldn’t help but still feel bored. It was as if he has been reverted back into a child, constantly wanting to sing or shout or just do something to keep himself busy. 

He flushed the toilet, and waddled towards the sink, shuffling over only about two steps. The bathroom was small, as he had mentioned early. Eleanor lived alone, basically, so she didn’t need anything big, or so that’s what she told him. He would jump at the opportunity to buy her something larger though. Maybe it’s because he secretly wants her to acknowledge the fact that they basically live together, or maybe it’s because sometimes he just wants to spoil her. Either way she won’t have him buying her a house regardless.

He flicked the sink on, and ran his hands underneath the water quickly, before just shutting it off again. He glanced around for a towel, but found only soap and some makeup lying on her sink top. Make up before a hand towel, where did this girl’s priorities lay?

He snatched up some lipstick, looking it over. It was the same lipstick he bought her a month ago for Valentine’s Day. She had wanted the brand really badly for some reason, and he never knew why. Here it was though, and as he uncapped it he saw it’s already worn down quite a bit. Good to know she really did love it.

In fact he still remembers her kissing him all over his neck with it, leaving sticky, smudgy marks everywhere the next day. Which was awful since the fans had noticed that, and there was no explanation on how they had gotten there. But since no one directly mentioned it to him he never really got annoyed or worried about it.

He smudged some of it over his finger, and watched his skin turn a blurry, pink-ish colour. It wasn’t a bad colour and it certainly looked fantastic on Eleanor. He was lifting it up to his own lips before he even really thought about it, and smeared all over, watching in the mirror as his lips changed to the shade of lipstick.

He set it down afterwards, and smacked his lips together. “Not bad.” He commented, and smirked at himself. He shook his still wet hand off over near the shower, hoping maybe Eleanor won’t slip on it later (she was quite clumsy, believe or not).

He waltzed back into the room slowly, eyes searching for something else to do, but only finding Eleanor. He wished she’d wake up so he wouldn’t feel like such a loner. Which, gave him a thought. Maybe it was payback time.

He made his way back over to the bed, and watched Eleanor breathe in and out slowly, her body expanding then contracting again. It looked calm and peaceful. Too bad he was about to ruin it like the complete menace he was.

He pulled up the grey blanket, seeing her tiny, socked-feet underneath the covers, before climbing into the darkness to hover above her without pulling the covers all the way off. He didn’t want her to wake up from the coolness of the room, which would be just mean. And annoying. He hated when she did that to him (which happens more often than not).

He brushed her hair out of the way gently, wanting to see her face. She looked soft and sleepy. It was overwhelmingly adorable, so Zayn just started doing what he came to do. He kissed her forehead quickly, pulling back to see a small mark from the lipstick there, which only made him even happier for deciding to do this.

He moved down and pressed a kiss to her nose, then to both of her cheeks, feeling the pull of the lipstick stick against his girlfriend’s face after each kiss. He kissed almost every part of her face, and soon she began to look like a painting, it was turning out better than he had thought.

Eleanor began to shift underneath him as he moved down to her throat, pecking her throat gently, and dragging his lips across her skin there. He felt her arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and he heard Eleanor sniff, a common sign of her waking (that and sometimes she would twirl her ankles around, popping them).

“…Zayn.” She mumbles, one of her hands carding through his hair gently, as if he were a kitten. He picks his head up from her throat, and looks at her face, scrunched up in sleepiness. “Morning, baby.” He whispers, kissing at her jaw. “Ew, what’s on your mouth?” She asks, her voice growing stronger, like it’s waking up.

He chuckled, trying his hardest not to smile. “I’ll give you three guesses.” “Ew, Zayn. That’s disgusting.” She replies, her eyes finally opening all the way, and she smiles. “Not that you freak.” She laughs before finally looking at his lips, and she pauses, like she was going to say something then decided against it.

“Is that my lipstick?” She asks, cocking her head slightly and smiling up at him. He leans in and finally presses his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly before pulling back. “Yup.” 

Her mouth drops as she uses her free hand to feel her face, “Zayn!” She yelps, smacking him on the arm. “I’ve gotta wash my face right now, I’ll break out!” She yelps, trying to get out of his hold. He nips at her shoulder before tightening his grip on her. “Nooo.” He moans, kissing her once on the collar bone.

“Zayn! Stop! You’re such a brat!” She giggles, scratching at his shoulders, trying to get him to release her. “You love me anyways!” He retorts, looking her in the eyes once more. She finally stops moving long enough to roll her eyes at him, though it’s all playful, nothing mean behind it.

“You’re unfortunately very right, now let me go before I try and knee you in the dick.” “Give me a kissy and I’ll let you go.” She sighs, little laughs slipping out regardless. “You’re such a fucking diva, I swear!” Eleanor complains, leaning her head all the way back against the pillow.

He just looks at her expectantly, his lips jut out into a pout, waiting for her to kiss him. He was almost starting to get impatient. She sighs again, this time louder and more dramatic (she was the real diva here). “I’m waiting!” He shouts, shaking his head to make his pouty lips more obvious, as if they weren’t obnoxiously so already.

“Oh, fine, fine.” She finally complies, sitting back up and kissing him, her lips meeting his in a warm connection. He could feel the lipstick on his mouth rub against her naked lips, it created a soft friction that he actually enjoyed a bit. They move against each together, their lips smacking lightly (though the lipstick takes most of that sound away, which was another appealing factor he could add to the list). 

They pulled apart, and he sat up, letting Eleanor sit up as well. She lifted her arms above her head and stretched them out, popping them loudly. “So this morning you raided my bathroom?” She asks, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on his jaw.

He nodded, “Yup. Tried to find a bloody hand towel but all I got was makeup, so I made it work.” She rolls her eyes, and stands up, her night shorts riding up a little bit. 

Zayn watches her walk into the bathroom before just laying back down, his hands folding up behind his head for a make-shift kind of support system. He hears a loud squeaking sound, and Eleanor yelping. “Zayn!” She screams, and he jumps back up, hurrying to the bathroom.

Zayn covers his smile as he sees her lying on the floor, sprawled out near the toilet. “You couldn’t have looked harder for a damn hand towel?!”

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a lana del rey song


End file.
